


First Times (Sebaciel week, Day 5 drabble)

by PhantoMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, For the sebaciel week on tumblr, M/M, Mentions of abuse and prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: The first time that Ciel gave in to carnal temptation was when he agreed going back to Sebastian’s flat. A man he just met and flirted with in a pub.





	First Times (Sebaciel week, Day 5 drabble)

The first time that Ciel gave in to carnal temptation was when he agreed going back to Sebastian’s flat. A man he just met and flirted with in a pub.

The physical attraction between them had been too strong to ignore, too blatant to deny. Ciel blamed it all on the alcohol that he consumed how easy he had spread his legs for the dashing man, 5 years his senior.

That was the first time he had shared a bed with a stranger, and his first one night stand. Well, _supposedly…_

Due to the mess of a life he had, beaten and abused by his father and an alcoholic for a mother. For the first time he found himself seeking some other person’s company, his feet leading him back to the small flat that smelled of cigarettes and booze.

Sebastian welcomed him in albeit hesitant, not used to seeing his past rendezvous weeping at his doorstep.

“Just make me forget… I need you.” The small and petite lad muttered vaguely as something inside Sebastian compelled him to swoop in and capture those small trembling lips.

The sex was all Ciel needed and more, the rough plowing at his rear, the nails scraping against his scalp, and the bruises and marks littering his body afterwards.

It was the first time that Sebastian fornicated with someone more than once, as he usually hated the experience afterwards. Every partner he had were nothing but holes to fuck, to sate the lack of purpose for his miserable existence.

“I don’t do commitment, or romance. I’ve never believed in those rubbish… but if you want some company I think we could arrange something as you’re good enough in bed to keep.” He explained as Ciel redressed himself and prepared to take his leave.

The storm outside was so violent that night, almost as though it was urging Ciel to stay, but alas, cuddling and sleeping together are what couples do. Something far from what Ciel and Sebastian had. Still, it was the first time that the older male almost offered someone to stay the night… _almost…_

That setup continued on for months, both seeking mutual release to sate the void inside them that was begging to be filled; waiting for the time when it would no longer bring them pleasure, signalling the end of their deal…

However, the more time they spend time together in bed, the more they realize how their hunger for each grew. It’s was almost insatiable and unbearable that both of them found themselves huddled together in bed, limbs tangled in a possessive embrace.

The need for Ciel grew so much that Sebastian started feeling frightened for the first time. He started formulating alibis whenever Ciel asks if he could come over, fighting the urge to touch and be touched by him.

One particular night that Ciel had enough, he packed what little belongings he owns and left his hell for a home with no intention of ever coming back. With tear-stained face he sought the only person that could make the pain go away.

He reached Sebastian’s flat with the door ajar. Whilst calling out the lad’s name, he pushed it open to see the very man that he sought buried deep into someone else in an act of debauchery.

Ciel had probably experienced the most painful things during his short existence, but it was during that moment that he truly felt… broken for the first time.

When his crimson ones collided with Ciel’s mismatched gaze, something in him shattered… He watched how Ciel slowly dragged his feet away from the door, bearing the most forlorn expression that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

That’s the last that he saw the younger male and up to this day it was the first time that he experienced regret, first that he felt more alone than usual…

Months passed without a single sight of the frail little lad. He dreamed of Ciel in the most vivid of ways, each night. Yearns to touch his milky skin, and to kiss his greedy lips once more; something he could not ever sate no matter how many others he invites on his bed.

He submitted himself upon the company of alcohol, hopping from one pub to another, until one faithful encounter…

The pungent smell of sex and alcohol permeated the place, his head throbbing from the strobe lights and booming music. As mechanical and lifeless as he had recently been, he was about to make a turn for the bar when his periphery caught a mop of slate head despite the chaos around him.

There, a few metres away from where he stood, was Ciel. Wearing the most indecent set of what he could only assume was a waiter’s attire. He was seated atop some drunken brute’s lap, being groped by indecent hands and neck being devoured by a disgusting mouth. His small face was contorted into a pained and disgusted expression yet he made no move away from whoever was violating him.

The moment that their eyes finally met, Sebastian’s heart dropped and the imaginary chains that shackled him in place, snapped. Like an inevitable storm, he strode and tore Ciel away from the stranger, pushing him to safety behind his back before slamming the bloody git down the filthy floor.

He punched and punched and punched the bastard’s face to a bloody pulp, Ciel’s screams of horror fell deaf in both ears. He only halted when he felt those svelte arms wound around his torso along with soft murmurs and pleas for him to stop.

Panting, he detached himself from the unknown man and faced the tiny lad behind him.

“What the hell are you doing?! Are you some kind of a harlot now?” Sebastian bellowed, seething with rage, betrayal, and guilt. The first that he had been shaking from head to toe from the waves of emotion.

He expected to be yelled at, to be hated like what he deserved, and yet none of it came…

“I… I have nowhere else to go.” He watched how Ciel swallowed back the sob that threatened to escape his lips, eyes of blue and lilac trembled with unshed tears.

Instictively, Sebastian gathered him in his arms and left the hell hole that Ciel found himself into, finally acting out in accordance with what he actually wants.

He brought him back to the place that barely felt like home without Ciel. He washed him, dressed him in one of his shirt that was too large for Ciel’s small frame and brought him atop the freshly made bed.

He held him close and reverently kissed the exposed parts of his skin, perfect even with the marks that littered them.

It was the first time that Sebastian actually knew what he wanted. He wanted to keep Ciel in his arms and never let him go. For that’s the only place where he belongs…

“Would it now be too late to ask if you love me too?” His usually confident voice wavered, almost on the brink of begging on his knees for the first time.

Ciel’s eyes widened, crystal tears forming under his lashes as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders and repeatedly muttered his response.

The first time that he said I love you, and the first time that they made love had been worth all the wait, because for the first time he could actually say that he was finally happy…


End file.
